


Enervation

by gwenyn_bright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Intercrural Sex, No penetration, Oral Sex, PWP, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenyn_bright/pseuds/gwenyn_bright
Summary: After the battle of Fort Slava, Pieck goes to Porco's and Reiner's room to hang out. She is too tired to do anything.Update Feb/3/2021: Added alternative links to the images because Pillowfort is down until further notice.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 31
Kudos: 152





	Enervation

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: Not mine, did it for fun, not beta-read, English is not my first language, thanks in advance for reading this.
> 
> I added links to the full images on Pillowfort and Privatter. Pillowfort is currently offline (as of Feb 3, 2021), so the only way to view the full images is on Privatter. I made a small guide on how to access it in case you have never used it before, you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/gwenynbright/status/1356734975454797824).

Pieck only hears Reiner’s last words in the conversation before entering the room: “You are right, Galliard. Everything you say is absolutely right”.

The tension between Porco and Reiner is palpable, which shouldn’t be surprising given the ongoing rivalry they share since childhood. Pieck has noticed, however, how subdued Reiner is as of lately, especially after a battle. There is an inherent sadness to him, an exhaustion that transcends the physical and mental planes.

“Don’t tease him, Pokko,” she admonishes cooly, trying to ease the strain between her fellow Warriors. “He just got blown away by a bunch of cannons.”

She observes the way Porco's shoulders tense the tiniest bit when she uses his childhood nickname. He narrows his eyes and glances at her with weary resignation before bowing his head and turning back to the desk. “I told you not to call me that, Pieck.”

He had been writing something on a piece of paper, a report most likely, and he resumes his task, munching on a sandwich. He proceeds to ignore Pieck and Reiner. She chuckles weakly and closes the door behind her, using her crutch to support her weight on two legs.

Reiner, who had been forlorn just a few seconds ago, observes her clumsy movements with concern, forgetting the contentious exchange with Porco. “Are you okay?”

With a tired smile, she reassures him she is alright. “Since I didn’t detransform back into a human in over two months, my body has forgotten how to walk on two legs,” she explains.

He nods. He knew that already; it’s not the first time she had spent months inside her Titan without rest, but it had only been as a second-hand recount, often several days or weeks after it had happened. He had never seen how weak she is almost immediately after.

“In any case, Reiner: how are you? The children are really worried, especially Gabi,” Pieck comments. “You should go see them.”

At this, Reiner stands up straight. It has only been a few minutes since he had woken up, but his mind had completely blanked and forgotten all about Gabi, Falco, Colt, Udo, and Zofia. They had been relegated to the trenches during the attack, and he had no idea how they had fared.

“Is anyone…?”

“Oh, no. Everyone is fine. Falco had a little bump in the head, I heard, but he’s all healed up,” Pieck reassures him. Reiner nods again and stands up to leave the room.

As soon as the door shuts, she allows herself to drop down on Porco’s bed, letting go of her crutch and spreading her arms on the sheets. His smell is impregnated on them, and she sinks right into it, relaxing immediately.

“Oh, man,” she whines. “I’m  _ so _ tired.”

Porco moves his head slightly, just enough so that he can observe her from the corner of his eye. Her dark hair is splayed on the white sheets and he can see her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. He feels something warm inside his chest —something tender and intimate— that blooms every time Pieck and he are alone.

“It feels like it’s been ages since we last saw each other,” he says and takes a big swig of coffee from his mug, trying to sound casual.

“What do you mean? We were together all the time during the campaign and the battles,” she notes evenly. Porco’s mouth tightens into a line.

He knows what she’s doing. She wants him to say that he had missed her, but he’s not going to.

“Well… at least we can rest for a little while,” he comments, not really following up on her question.

“I sure hope so,” Pieck seconds, and he can recognize the teasing smile in her voice and the hidden meaning behind her seemingly innocent words.

He can’t help it when his cheeks flush and his heart beats slightly faster. Porco shakes his head a little to clear it and returns to his task. He stuffs the remaining bite of sandwich in his mouth and swallows, then empties his coffee mug and licks his lips clean.

Pieck stretches on the bed, producing little groans that make him want to turn and look at her, but he resists.

_ ‘Just finish writing the report,’ _ he thinks.

He listens to the rustling of the bedsheets as she sits up, and wills himself to ignore it. After a while, the thud of her boots dropped on the wooden floor makes him jump.

“What are you doing?” he asks with measured exasperation, unable to keep his attention off of her. His jaw is clenched and the grip he has on the pen is tight.

“Hmm? Nothing at all. Just getting comfortable,” she responds. “I’m too tired to do anything.” 

He grunts and quickens his writing; the room is filled with the sounds of rapid, almost desperate scribblings. After a few minutes, he completes it, drawing the full stop period a bit too violently. He hastily files the report inside a folder and stands up, pushing the heavy chair away from him.

“You’re done,” Pieck says softly and lets herself fall on her back once again, landing on the bed heavily. “Now we can rest.”

Porco purses his lips and says nothing, walking to the door and exiting the room. She smiles knowingly and removes her coat, throwing it over the back of the chair. Rolling around so that she is now lying properly on the bed, she fluffs the pillow under her head so there is a bit of a slope, allowing her to observe the entrance of the room.

It only takes Porco a few minutes to return, and he locks the door behind him. Pieck asks “Did you brush your teeth?”

He rolls his eyes and answers with a half-annoyed “Yeah.”

“Good boy.” 

The two Warriors have been together —as trainees, as comrades, as friends— for over a decade, and the tone of voice Pieck uses when uttering her commending, is one he knows too well. She did not praise him for brushing his teeth.

Pieck is two years older than him, but even now that they are adults and that age difference means less with every passing year, she still treats him like her little brother half of the time.

He can finally give her his whole attention and his eyes drink her in, gazing hungrily at her languid figure on the bed; she responds to his evident longing with a bright smile.

She has left enough space for him to crawl next to her but he hesitates. Instead, he sits down on the right side of the bed and shifts his torso so that he can face her properly.

“What’s the matter? I thought you wanted to rest,” she asks innocently enough.

"I do. Do you?" he questions her pointedly.

Pieck loves this game. It is never quite the same; sometimes it’s just a couple of exchanges and sometimes it extends for hours of back-and-forth banter. It can be torture for Porco, not knowing exactly how it’s going to be, but he always plays along. Always.

"I don't know what you mean," she assures him and her hand falls to the neck of her shirt, where she plays casually with the button. His eyes are immediately drawn to the area, expectant.

"You know, it's getting a bit warm in here," she notes.

She unfastens two buttons, a sliver of light olive skin peeking beneath her shirt, and Porco finds himself powerless to look away. He wants more, but he isn’t certain of what Pieck is planning.

“What are you doing?” he asks grudgingly. 

Pieck raises her eyebrows and uses her best naive tone to utter “Me? Nothing in particular. Just trying to get comfortable.”

She is cornering him again, and he’s fooling himself into thinking he’s actually resisting when he wants whatever-this-is to happen so badly. He draws a deep breath and sighs with resignation.

“You said you were too tired. Let me help.”

Pieck bites her lip to keep from grinning (it doesn’t work) and removes her hands from the front of her chest, giving him access. Porco gulps audibly and his hands tremble a little as he unbuttons the shirt in the area right above her small breasts.

“Thank you. You are too kind,” she beams, her eyes small from the smile she can’t suppress.

Once he finishes, Pieck arches her back slightly so that the shirt parts and falls to her sides, revealing a light cream-colored camisole. He can see very faintly the outline of her nipples.

“Much better,” she murmurs, stretching lazily. “You should take off your jacket, too, Porco.”

He nods numbly —still stunned about her fully-covered breasts— and removes it, placing it over Pieck’s own coat. 

She bends her right knee into a 45-degree angle and her skirt naturally cascades to the level of her hip, revealing one lithe, fine-boned leg. Porco feels like he has just been punched in the gut at the sudden amount of skin revealed.

The effect of blood traveling down between his legs is immediate: dizziness and tunnel vision and raw lust.

"D-do you want me to help you relax?" he asks, following the improvised dialog he had silently agreed to the moment he had locked the door behind him.

"Oh, Porco. That would be so nice. I am too tired to do anything myself, you see."

"Mhm," he nods, only half-listening.

He grabs her by the ankles and pulls her to him, and she gives an amused squeal. Her legs are now open, and even though her bloomers are in the way, the sight of her legs propped on the edge of the bed and her skirt hiked up to her waist drives him wild.

Porco kneels on the floor in front of her. He pulls off her underwear and she has to shift in order to remove them completely. He throws them carelessly in the direction of the chair, but doesn't stop to check. He can't think of anything else now that Pieck is right in front him, legs spread and eager for him to take the next step.

She rests her calves on his shoulders to nudge him into action. Lowering his head between her legs, he uses his tongue to part the thick, dark curls and dives right into her wet folds. Her legs close a little bit in response to the direct stimulation, pushing lightly against his ears, and he can hear her breathe sharply.

His eyes flutter and his stomach fills with a pleasant warmth at her reaction. He has done this several times already and knows exactly what to do to elicit the quiet, dreamy sighs from her that keep him up at night.

Porco licks her clit with light but quick strokes, then uses the pad of his finger to circle her entrance softly, teasing her with the promise of something filling her soon.

Pieck is very reserved with the sounds she produces when they're together. Her legs are a better indicator of how he's doing, so he pays attention to how tightly they hug his face, how much she twists her feet and curls her toes, and  — more importantly — the intensity of her thighs shaking as a clear sign of how close her orgasm is.

Placing his other hand on her shin, he runs it up and down, caressing the soft hairs that cover it. He makes his way to her knee and then up her thigh, and when it's high enough he grabs her ass, digging his fingers into her supple skin.

Her hips shoot forward to grind against his face and he smirks, and finally uses his middle finger to dip inside of her.

Pieck gives the tiniest of "Ah"s, but covers her mouth with her hand to prevent any other noises from escaping.

The first few pushes are slow and measured, exploring the area. Once he remembers his way around, he pumps in and out of her vigorously and her legs tremble almost immediately —it’s mild so she’s not quite there yet, but he knows he’s doing it right. He keeps up the pace he had been maintaining with his tongue, and soon he feels her heels pushing and poking his back, ankles twisting left and right.

  
(view the full image in [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1929323)[uncensored] and [Privatter](https://privatter.net/i/5498708) [censored])

It takes a few minutes for the tell-tale quivering of her thighs to appear (very distinct from the other), but as soon as it happens he circles her bud with his lips and changes direction, no longer up-and-down but sideways. This is what drives Pieck over the edge.

She gives a strained moan and reaches forward to place her hands on the back of his head and pulls him against her pulsing cunt.

_ 'Huh. That's new,' _ Porco thinks as his cock twitches with excitement inside his trousers at her keenness.

She bucks her hips against his face again and again, and he can feel her core clenching and unclenching around his finger. As soon as the grip around his head from her legs slacks, he eases out of her and leans back.

Pieck is laying down on the bed with her messy hair splayed around her like a black halo that contrasts against her flushed skin. Her eyes are half-lidded and her cheeks and lips a bright, pretty pink. Her smile is different; it had been teasing just a little while ago, but now it was dazed but contented (and he finds himself quite proud of having contributed to that).

He quickly wipes his mouth and cheeks with the back of his hand.

"That was so much better than I remembered, Porco," she murmurs as her breathing slows down to its normal rhythm. She looks like she is glowing.

Reaching for his arm, she pulls him weakly, but he gets the idea and moves right beside her, lays down on his side, and props his head on his arm, looking over Pieck.

She draws a deep breath and sighs, then buries her face on his shoulder “I missed you, too”.

Porco looks at her with fondness and kisses her forehead, and he can hear a muffled giggle that warms his neck. Pieck tilts her head a little so that he can only see her eyes. They are so very pretty: dark, rich brown and deep-set with heavy eyelids, and long eyelashes that –

He is so distracted by her eyes he doesn’t notice her hand moving down, and when she places it over his crotch he can’t help but flinch.

“My, my. Looks who’s ready to go next,” she says as she cups her hand around his erection and palms it carefully. Porco's eyes shut tight for a second as he swallows a groan.

"I… I thought you said you were too tired…" he manages to say.

"I  _ am _ too tired, but…" 

She raises her skirt up to her waist again and Porco can't help looking immediately down. She is still bare, her underwear long forgotten on the floor somewhere.

"Down here is all nice and ready," Pieck continues. She takes his hand and places it between her thighs and fuck, she is right. It is warm and soft and quite wet from his and her fluids.

"If you want…" she says, then trails off. Her fingers tap against the buckle of his belt.

They have never had sex, but he wishes they would. They are not a couple, but he wishes they were.

Pieck is caring towards everyone. She is like a cool, kind older sister, but she also puts up a barrier with edges that are not very well defined but are never fully lowered.

He scowls because he knows this is how far they are ever going to get, and because he wants her too much to be able to resist her advances.

He has long fantasized about taking the high road and just stop giving in whenever she gets like this, but he knows it would have the opposite effect. Pieck can read him like an open book, and she would just let him be if he didn't play along. So he does it once, twice, thrice, against his better judgment, and he would keep doing it as long as she was up for it.

"Turn around," he says, his voice cracking.

Pieck giggles and does as he asks. Her bare bottom is toward him and Porco almost loses it. It's small, which is natural given how lean she is, but it's still soft and slightly rounded. He places his hand on it and squeezes it gently, showing great restraint at the amount of force he wants to use.

He quickly remembers what he is supposed to be doing and unbuckles his belt, sliding his trousers and underwear mid-thigh.

"Oh!" Pieck exclaims as he pushes between her thighs, sliding right along her sex.

Porco grabs her hips with both hands and thrusts slowly as his cock gets coated with the juices and he finds the right position flush against her dripping core.

"Fuck," he murmurs, nuzzling the nape of her neck through her mess of dark hair 

"Don't swear," she chides him playfully and he grunts in mild annoyance.

He pushes her hair to the side and draws a long lick on the side of her neck ending right below her earlobe.

She gasps, taken by surprise. Porco pauses a fraction of a second; he hadn't expected this reaction from her and finds himself wanting more.

He nibbles on her earlobe as his lower half keeps a steady rhythm between her thighs, then his lips move up along the helix. Usually, Porco is almost as quiet as Pieck during their trysts, but he is compelled to say her name.

“Pieck,” he whispers before giving a flick of his tongue. He is so close to her ear he doesn’t want to be too loud.

She flinches and he can feel the tiny goosebumps forming on her skin, right under his fingers. He does it again. Her name is barely audible, but her shoulders shake.

“T-that is new,” she says and Porco can feel his eyes going wide (and he’d say he also felt his pupils dilating, but that would be an exaggeration). He has never heard Pieck stutter in all the years he has known her.

“Do you like it?” he asks, trying not to sound too eager.

She chuckles lightly. “I’m not sure. You should do it again... so I can decide,” she teases, placing her hand on his cheek.

He does, again and again. She is still rather quiet, but by her standards, she seems very close to losing it. Porco moves his head down leaving a trail of messy kisses in the ways and settles on the crook of her neck, which he laves fervently with his tongue.

He speeds up his thrusting and Pieck arches her back away from him, which in turn pushes her ass against his hips. It's so soft and pliable and warm, and it feels so nice against his skin he can't help but groan loudly.

Pieck shushes him gently ( _ ‘Shh-shh-shh-shh’ _ ) and the sound comes out long and bouncy, like when you try to get a baby to sleep. This awakens a primal desire in Porco that screams at him to push inside of her.

He will not do that, of course, it's not what Pieck wants. To combat this need, he embraces her, clings to her desperately, and thrusts hard and fast against her.

He pants her name against her shoulder, then presses his cheek in the same place. They have never had sex, but god, Porco cannot imagine anything feeling better than  _ this _ .

"I want you so bad," he growls in a low voice. "I can't… I can't wait to be inside you."

Pieck covers her mouth with her hand and whimpers quietly, which compels him to keep it up. He grunts and mutters everything he wants to do with her in great detail.

  
(view the full uncensored image in [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1927341) [uncensored] and [Privatter](https://privatter.net/i/5495565) [censored]))

Porco did not know he had it in him to speak such filth, but finds himself quite unable to stop because for the first time he has Pieck in the same position  — emotionally speaking —  she usually has him in. And it may just be a fraction of that, but it is more than enough for him. Anything is fine, so long as he can convince himself for a while that she–

His train of thought is interrupted by the violent, unexpected shaking of her hips, and he is momentarily taken aback.

She immediately clutches his arm and squeaks a desperate "Please, don't stop."

A shudder shoots through Porco's spine that makes his eyes roll and flutter, and he redoubles his efforts, his cock sliding eagerly against her slick mound. He goes back to calling her name, no longer harsh and filled with lust but tender and beseeching

It takes no more than a minute for Pieck to climax, her body a quivering mess. She presses her thighs together on instinct and bends forward, curling herself into a ball.

Porco follows her, pressing against her back, and jerks his hips one final time before cumming and spilling his seed between her thighs. They stay in that position for a while, without talking, just basking in the pleasure and each other’s presence. As his heart rate and breathing return to normal, he kisses along her shoulder and neck again.

"I love you," he confesses quietly.

Pieck sighs dreamily. She rolls over so that she is facing Porco, and he is taken aback because she is somehow even prettier than earlier.

She kisses him softly —just a swift, tender peck on the lips. It is almost enough to break him from his stupor, but what really snaps him out of it is her response: "I love you, too."

His heart leaps. He knows she does not mean it the way he does, but he can't help believing it deep inside.

She pulls him to her chest and cradles his head with her arms. He can listen to her rapid heartbeats, and he closes his eyes.

"I love you," he echoes, burying his face in her bosom.

"I know, Porco" she says. "I love you, too". Her tone, kind and caring and filled with a familiar fondness, dispels whatever momentary delusion he may have believed of romantic reciprocity. 

They stay in their embrace in absolute silence for a minute, then he yawns, overcome by an enormous post-climax exhaustion. Pieck grins.

"Tired, are you?"

He snorts lightly through his nose, unable to suppress his own grin.

"Exhausted. Do you want to take a nap?"

"Finally. This is what I came here for, you know?"

"You don't say…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Pokopiku, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gwenynbright) (shitposts, controversial opinions and art) or [Tumblr](https://professaurus.tumblr.com/) (just art), where I post more of my fanart (both sfw and nsfw).


End file.
